haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Delta Team Curt
Hi Delta Team Curt -- we are excited to have Halo Conflict 2569 RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 07:32, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Vandalism There is so much vandalism on your wiki. You need to block them. Incendiary 12:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Possible Merger? Greetings! I am H*bad an administrator of Halo Fanon a Wikia Wiki. I see that your wiki is about a RP. Well here at Halo Fanon we provide such an area for RPs. If we were to merge I can tell you that you will have more participants in your RP. Although we will still apply the same rules as we apply to them, although since your RP is within the Halo universe I doubt there will be much of a problem. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Well by merger I mean that you guys would bring your articles over here. We have a growing RP section and we would love to have yours added onto it. And I know that going from a small wiki and then mixing with your stuff and ours could be a bit more than you are wanting. I understand completely, but I would love to offer you guys an opportunity for your RP to grow and become more popular. I can see that you guys have forum on this, which really helps out I am sure. Thats actually a really really cool idea and I love it. But I just want you guys to know that if you feel that you would like to bring your articles over to Halo Fanon, they will be welcomed and they will become more popular. I have read some of your stuff here and you guys have a lot going for it. In fact I wouldn't mind getting into it and I usually never get into RPs! Ha. So anyways, this is just an offer and if you guys feel that it would be something that you want, we are always open! Again I like what you guys got here! Thanks, H*bad (talk) Rawr Hello. am General Paradox. i am afraid to tell you you need some wika help. Op me as an admin so i can undo vandalism and block Vandels. I am an admin on 2 different wikias and i believe i can help you. ALOT! I kno the wkia rules well. thank you --General(COMM) 01:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC)